cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth Mk. II
The Mammoth Mk. II was meant to be GDI's ultimate unit during the Second Tiberium War. Description The Mammoth Mk II. was an enormous quadrupedal walker, over twice the size of the GDI "Titan" Medium Battle Mechanized Walker, making it by far the largest unit fielded during the Second Tiberium War. It was GDI's attempt to produce an overwhelmingly powerful vehicular unit. This behemoth, in addition to exceptionally strong armor plating, is armed with several weapon systems: * Twin enormous, side-mounted railguns similar to the Ghost Stalker's, but several times more powerful (and medium to long range), with the capacity to destroy moderately armoured tanks in a single discharge. * An anti-aircraft missile module mounted on the rear of each railgun. * Twin autocannons underneath the 'head' This allowed it to destroy significantly more forces, as it could 'shoot through' greater numbers of enemies, destroying them all. Its range was great enough that it could destroy certain units, like Tick Tanks, from outside of their range. It was also extremely resiliant agaist most enemy units, and like the Mammoth Tank that preceeded it, could be healed to half health. The Railguns themselves were powerful enough to kill non-cyborg units instantly, including Ghost Stalker, and to destroy Titans in two hits. It was also sufficiently powerfull to win a battle with a Nod Obelisk of light. Among Brotherhood units, only the Cyborg Commando was powerful enough to challenge it alone. Furthermore, a Mammoth could be transported by an Orca Carryall, allowing it to drop in anywhere a GDI commander would want it, as long as there were no SAM sites. However the railguns had a somewhat lengthy cooldown time. The anti-aircraft missiles, however, were underpowered and rather short range. This meant that they were effective only against slower moving enemy aerial units, in particular, the Nod Harpy. History Due to the original Mammoth Tank losing it's power, GDI begun research into their developed walker technology, to find a suitable, more powerful replacement incorporating their technological advancements. The Mammoth Mk. II was first developed at a secret GDI facility in the arctic regions and field tested in a secret base in Great Britain. However, despite secrecy, Nod forces learned of its development, and sent a commando force to destroy the prototype. While succesful in slightly delaying the walker's introduction, the Mammoth Mk. II was already in final stages of development and entered limited production within GDI. Tests conducted prior to the prototype's destruction also proved that it could defeat a number of land and air units with ease. The project was discontinued in the favour of the Mammoth 27, and the last unit was built at the Los Angeles San Pedro war factory, marking the end of the walker Mammoths at 12th March, 2039. This move was opposed by conservative GDI commanders, among them Colonel Nicholas "Havoc" Parker, decorated war veteran. Usage Its ability to be transported anywhere by an Orca Carryall, combined with its great power and range made it an excellent Harvester hunter, though its lack of speed and cooldown time made it slightly less useful for this purpose than the Cyborg Commando. Its power and ability to break into bases meant that it was extremely effective against enemy bases. It could also be deadly when airdropped into the middle of an enemy base. Furthermore, this speed let the Mammoth respond to enemy threats, wherever they might occur. This differed from the Cyborg Commando; although it could be transported via a subterranean APC, it was much slower than the Orca Carryall. Counters Due to its slowness, Nod Artillery and Nod's Cyborg Reapers were very effective against it. However, Reapers were somewhat ineffective, as their lack of health could quickly cause them to be destroyed by the Mammoth's twin railguns - they only required two shots to be destroyed. In groups, however, could tear a Mammoth Mk. II to pieces. Nod's Banshee aircraft were also highly useful; The Mammoth's lack of maneuverability and anti-aircraft defenses rendered it very vulnerable to Banshee aircraft, whose strafing runs and heavy armor rendered them almost immune to the Mammoth Mk. II. Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:GDI TWII Arsenal